May The Best Sidekick Win
by Irvine Cypher
Summary: Conner and Wally fight for Robin's attention on Valentine's Day.


Title: May The Best Sidekick Win

Pairing: Conner/Dick; Wally/Dick

Summary: Conner and Wally fight for Robin's attention on Valentine's Day.

**Notes**: I'm apologizing now if I wrote them too out of character. And I didn't make M'gann sound so annoying. I like it when she's not flirty and not annoying. Here's your **SUPER LATE** Valentine's fic.

* * *

><p>Conner had absolutely no idea what to do for Valentine's Day. He was tempted to just slack off and let the day pass, maybe finish a homework or two, but then he had someone he liked—which probably was a reason to celebrate the holiday, not that he ever cared about it.<p>

The gnomes in CADMUS didn't teach him what Valentine's Day was. Maybe his creators figured that he wouldn't fall in love (which he obviously did), considering they looked at him as a 'weapon.' So he opened his laptop (Batman gave him one to be able to do his homework), and asked Google about it. Google was nice enough to finish his search tags for him, and he hit enter, and scanned through the first page results, looking for an article reliable enough to read so he wouldn't waste his time.

'Poor priest,' he thought as he read through the article he'd clicked on. Satisfied with the answer to how the holiday came to be, he went back to the search page, and asked Google for suggestions on what to do on Valentine's Day.

He was scrolling through Google search results, trying to find suggestions on what to do. Most of the results were for working young adults, like dates at an expensive-ass restaurant, or give his Valentine gadgets (which he'd probably break before it gets to the addressee). He didn't have this kind of money. He had the credit card Batman gave him, and he didn't know if it had a credit limit, but he didn't think he was allowed to spend that much. It wasn't his money. It was _**Batman's**_ money. The only thing he ever spent on with the card was clothes. Maybe a few dozen boots since he always found a way to ruin them every mission.

He sighed. He was never going to be able to take Robin out. But maybe he could think of something simple, but nice and sweet? He didn't want to make it cheesy like all those movies M'gann made him and the team watch during Fridays off. Robin didn't look or sound like the cheesy type. Or was he? Conner didn't know. Besides, flowers and chocolate were too mainstream, but that's the only thing he could afford. _And _he didn't know what kind of food he liked. He could get some Chinese takeout…

"This is hopeless," he closed the browser, and decided to play some music. He spun his chair around to face away from the desk, and stared at the ceiling, looking at the boring shade of color as if it were the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel.

_Raise your hands if you feel like I do  
>Scream aloud if you feel like I do<br>Bring the hell if you feel like I do  
>Like you do<br>Like we all do _(1)

He wondered how many people felt like he did—how many people fall in love with a boy who had a knack for hacking the shit out of everything. The gnomes didn't teach him about these things, and it pissed him off that he couldn't say anything when Robin was there, or whenever he had the chance. Valentine's Day was a big opportunity and he couldn't think of anything to do.

_But someday, I will find my way back  
><em>_To where your name is written in the sand _(2)

Conner sat upright.

"That's it!" he said aloud, remembering they had a beach right outside of the cave. "The beach! Why didn't I think of that before?"

_Tell me how to get back to  
><em>_Back to summer paradise with you  
><em>_And I'll be there in a heartbeat _(2)

Contented with the idea of a picnic down at the beach, Conner shut his laptop down and grabbed his jacket , and headed out to the city to find Robin a present. He had no idea what to get him, but he'd probably figure it out before dark. If not, he'd probably go with the flowers and chocolate.

* * *

><p>"ShouldIgetthis? Orthis? Maybethis?" Wally said as he went through a grocery store's aisle of chocolate.<p>

Barry looked at his nephew. "Whoa, whoa, slow down, Wally." It was ironic to say it, but they were civilians at the moment. "Who are you even getting this for? You have someone in mind for tomorrow?"

"Uh-huh," answered Wally, taking a box of white chocolate with French words written on the label.

"And may I know who it is?"

Wally looked up at his uncle, thinking over if he should tell him or not. "I think I'd rather not tell you,"

"Alright," said Barry, "Finish up on that, and I'll go pick up some things for Iris," he pushed the cart out of the aisle, leaving Wally to figure out what kind of chocolate to get his Valentine.

'What kind of chocolate does he like?' Wally asked himself as he looked carefully through the boxes and bars on display. 'Does he even like chocolate? What kind of flowers does he like? Does he like tulips? Like yellow tulips (3)? His cape is yellow. And yellow tulips are nice. I like tulips.' Wally remembered he and Barry passed by a flower shop with a whole load of tulips at the front for sale. 'But isn't Valentine's Day for red flowers?'

He went over to Barry who was on the other aisle, picking out some cereal. "Hey, Uncle Barry?" he said, approaching his uncle. "Do you think yellow tulips are nice?"

"Wally," said Barry, smiling at the young speedster as he set a few boxes down in the cart, "whatever you're going to get your Valentine, I'm sure they'll appreciate it, no matter what the color or kind of flower, or whatever kind of chocolate. It's the thought that counts,"

"But I want to get something pretty," Wally frowned, "And it's going to be harder to just go up and tell and ask because we meet every day and we're friends and—uugghh. Why is this so hard?" he whined, and went back to the chocolates aisle.

"If it's going to help," Barry called after him, "I'm going to give Iris a dozen red roses and take her out somewhere romantic,"

"You know I can't afford a restaurant." Wally turned around and frowned at him.

"I didn't say you should take your date out to a restaurant," said Barry, "Why not just give flowers and maybe chocolates then probably have dinner at a nice diner."

Wally went back over to his mentor. "You really think that flowers and chocolates and will work?"

"Yeah, I do," Barry nodded. "Wally, you're fifteen years old. Your Valentine, I believe, will most likely be the same age as you. It will work, kiddo. Now get those chocolates before I change my mind about getting them for you,"

Wally's frown turned upside down. "You're getting them for me?" he put the chocolate box in the cart.

"To help you out," Barry pushed the cart out of the aisle. Wally followed. "I figured you might need extra for those tulips," he smiled at Wally.

" YES!"

* * *

><p>"In exchange for preparing you all this food, Conner," said M'gann as she set the basket of food down on the counter. "I want to hear everything about your date with him. Understand?"<p>

"I think I can do that," Conner nodded, "I don't have to go through all the details, do I?"

"I could fish it out your brain, but then you don't like me being in your head," she said thoughtfully. "Just teeny tiny bit of detail."

"I get to leave out what I want to leave out, right?" asked Conner.

"I'll think about it," she pulled out a blanket from one of the cupboards below the counter, and set it down on it. "Now. What's in here are simple stuff. There are onion rings, some chicken wraps and stuffed eggs, potato wedges and apple pie—and don't complain. You told me to make anything. I put the whipped cream can in here. Go wild, I don't care. And I put a few cans of soda in here. Now, do you have everything you need? Flowers?"

Conner held up a bouquet of a dozen red tulips (4). "Check."

"Chocolates?"

"Check," he looked at the heart shaped box on the counter near the basket.

"Confession?"

Conner swallowed. "Not checked…" he frowned a bit. "I don't know how to say it, okay? I don't wanna blurt it out like some dork. Like that guy on Scott Pilgrim who just said 'I'm in lesbians with you.'"

"Sort it out in your head and tell him that you like him. Then maybe reasons why you like him," said M'gann, "If it comes from your heart, then it's going to be easy,"

"Okay, okay," Conner sighed, and put the chocolates in the basket. "Well, here goes. I'll just wait for him to arrive then."

* * *

><p>"May I ask who these flowers and sweets are for, Kid Flash?" Kaldur asked when he saw a bouquet of yellow tulips beside Wally on the sofa. "I have heard from Miss Martian that humans celebrate today the day of hearts?" he sat down beside the flowers, careful not to crush them.<p>

"Yep, today's Valentine's Day," said Wally, trying to concentrate on his game on the TV. "And I'm going to give these to Rob," he stopped the game and put the controller down on the coffee table. "And these chocolates, too. Then I'm going to take him out to dinner. I hope he arrives soon, and without Batman. You know how Daddy Bats is so overprotective,"

Kaldur raised a brow over Wally's remark on Batman being a father. "Why yellow? I thought today is about red roses and hearts?"

"I dunno." Answered Wally, looking at the flowers he'd bought. "I guess I think yellow looks good on him? The underside of his cape is yellow, and yellow looks happy and cheery and you know how Rob likes to laugh,"

"So it's not mandatory to give red flowers?"

"No," Wally shook his head. "I just thought yellow is like his personality's color. Being bright and happy and all," he looked at Kaldur. "Do you think he'll like it?"

Kaldur smiled at him and gave him a light nod. "I'm sure he will."

* * *

><p>ROBIN. B01.<p>

Conner got up from his place on the floor at the entrance of the hangar, and stepped out to greet Robin.

"Hi, Conner!" Robin smiled and waved at him as he approached. "Ooohh, who are those for? You going out today?"

"Uh…no," Conner shifted uncomfortably from where he was standing in front of Robin. "These are for you, actually," a blush slowly crept across Conner's cheeks as he handed Robin the flowers and the chocolate. "I know it's kinda cheesy…" he avoided Robin's eyes, "but I really like you, and…and I was thinking of taking you to the beach for a picnic…"

Robin's blue eyes stared at the flowers and the chocolate from behind the sunglasses. "Really?" he looked up at Conner, "These are for me? They're beautiful, Conner! Thank you!"

Conner nodded. "So…yeah, um…Happy Valentine's,"

"Hey, Rob!" Wally suddenly appeared beside Robin, holding the same kind of flowers, only with a different color, and a box of chocolates. "These are for you," he handed them over even though he saw Robin's hands were full with Conner's presents. "I-want-you-to-know-that-I-really-like-you-and-Id-like-you-to-go-out-with-me-tonight," so maybe that came out a little fast, but to Wally it was like a thorn was pulled out of his chest. Finally he said it.

"Uh…thank you, Wally," Robin sounded a little unsure of what else to say, since he'd just received flowers and chocolates from two of his best friends and teammates, and confessions.

Conner glared at Wally.

Wally glared back.

"I asked him first," said Conner.

"I know him longer!" retorted Wally.

"Uh, guys…" Robin tried to intervene.

"What's that got to do with Valentine's?"

"Means I know him better and I know things he likes!"

Robin set down the flowers and the chocolate by the stairs. "Guys?"

"So what if you know him better, what if I give him something he likes?"

"_I'm_ the one taking him out tonight,"

"No! I _am_!"

Robin sat down on the stairs and sighed, watching them argue. And so began Kid Flash and Superboy's rivalry for the heart of the Boy Wonder.

* * *

><p>Notes:<p>

(1) Feel Like I Do – Drowning Pool

(2) Summer Paradise – Simple Plan

(3) Yellow tulips mean hopelessly in love

(4) Red tulips mean declaration of love

* * *

><p>please review D:<p> 


End file.
